1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of propulsion systems for aircraft such as missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In missiles and other aircraft various types of propulsion systems have been utilized. Examples of propulsion systems include jets, ramjets, scramjets, and solid-fuel and liquid-fuel rocket motors. None of these systems is optimal in all areas of operation, such as specific impulse (propulsion density) total impulse, and time of operation. Hence tradeoffs have had to be made in selecting a propulsion system.